1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eating utensils, and particularly to a food utensil that provides a scissor-like utensil having flat forks designed for retrieving snack foods.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is almost a given that snack foods will be made available whenever a gathering occurs and food and/or drinks are to be served. Parties, family dinners, business meetings and the like all often include snack foods, such as pretzels, peanuts, potato chips, popcorn, etc. In most instances, snack foods are served in containers (including original packaging) for retrieval by hand (thus the designation of finger-food). However, this method of retrieval creates the inconvenience of soiling the fingers of the retrievers. Furthermore, there is also the potential for contaminating the remaining food if harmful bacteria are transferred from the fingers to the food. A device that would prevent the occurrence of the above-described scenarios would be a welcome addition to the utensil art. Thus, a food utensil solving the aforementioned problems is desired.